Bagels and Creamfilled Donuts
by L.B.-chan1
Summary: A Truten! Goten loves Trunks in more than just a friendly way. Will he ever get the guts to tell him or will he just remain depressed? Chapter 5 is up
1. Chapter 1

Hello! L.B-chan here! This is my second fic, YAY!! I would like to warn everyone before they read this that this a YAOI fic. There will be MALE AND MALE relationships here. Don't like, don't read. The pairing here is TRUTEN! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor any of it's character's, so don't sue. All I own is my imaginary friend named Fenburt and you can't have him ::sticks out tongue::  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sitting here with my best friend, staring at the clear blue sky in a meadow we used to play in when we were children. It is now that I really know how a bagel feels. A bagel. A form a bread that is circular, with a hole in the middle. I know how it feels. No, I'm not a food. Nor do I actually have a hole in the center of my body, though it feels like I do. I'm in love with my best friend. This would be not really a problem if either me or my best friend were a girl, but sadly were both men. Not that I despise him or I for being a guy, I happen to like being a guy, but if one of us was a girl it would make my situation so much easier. And I would not be comparing myself to a bagel. I would be comparing myself to a cream- filled donut. Their complete, with a nice gooey center I might add. I envy cream-filled donuts, and pretty sure the bagel does too. I sigh, great now I'm making myself hungry and more depressed.  
  
"Goten" I snap out of my thoughts of bagels and cream- filled donuts and look up at the object of my desire, Trunks.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"No, nothings wrong. I'm just hungry that's all." It's not really a lie, I am kinda hungry from all the thinking of food and comparing myself to it.  
  
He smiles and chuckles a bit. Kami, I love that smile. "When are you not hungry?" I glare at him. "Hey! I'm not hungry all the time."  
  
"Whoa, clam down chibi I was only joking with you no need to get so defensive."  
  
"I am not defensive" I pout in a very non-defensive way.  
  
"Sure, whatever" he says as he stands up and runs hand through his silky lavender hair. "You know what chibi, I'm a bit hungry myself lets go get ourselves something to eat."  
  
I smile at him and stand up as well. "Great what do you feel like having?"  
  
"I'm really in the mood for donuts. My favorites are the cream-filled ones."  
  
I almost fall backwards. I really hate cream-filled donuts.  
  
"Goten, you coming?" I look up noticing he has already taken to the skies.  
  
"Hai" I say taking to the skies as well. "I'll race you" Trunks says flying off to the nearest donut shop. I follow in suit.  
  
This is gonna be a very, very long day.  
  
*******************  
  
Did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Do you want me to stop harassing you with questions?? Please REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Goody Goody, The second chapter! HORRAY!!! Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let Fenburt do the disclaimer.  
  
Fenburt: ::take out a marker and paper and starts to write:: ::holds up paper::  
  
'L.B.-chan doesn't own DBZ or anything of the sort. She only owns me.....'  
  
::runs away with the paper::  
  
Good job Fenburt! Also I'd liked like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. YAY! And I'm sorry about the format of the first chapter, but I fixed it. Now, ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll have...um everything on the menu please."  
  
"I'll have the same, thank you."  
  
Thankfully, my purple haired wonder god decide that he wasn't in the mood for donuts, so I didn't have to see all those dounts staring at me. Since it was close to lunch time he asked if I wanted to just get lunch. I, of course, happily compiled. Of course I didn't know at the time the place we were going to would have waitresses. I also didn't know that the waitress, the very cheap looking waitress, taking our orders would want to make herself the main course for MY purple haired wonder god.  
  
"Are you sure you can eat all that sugar? You might get a tummy-wummy ache. But if you do, I'll come and take care of ya," she said as she twirled a strand of her badly dyed, blond hair. She batted her eyes at him.  
  
Ugh. I'd get a 'tummy-wummy ache' if I had to listen to her hit on my Trunks anymore. I looked over to Trunks.  
  
He chuckled a bit and moved his chair away from her. "Heh, that's very nice of you, but I assure you I won't get sick from that much food. Now if you would excuse me I have to use the restrooms." With that he stood up and walked off to the restrooms.  
  
I was confused. Usually, this was the type of girl Trunks would date. The air-headed, ditzy type who's only interested in looks rather than the person. Oh well, I wasn't complaining. I ask him about it when he gets back. I audibly sighed. I looked up and noticed the waitress hasn't left yet. In fact she's was staring at me in the same way she was staring at Trunks. Like a hungry dog looking at a piece of meat.  
  
Not a good thing for someone who was sitting against the wall with a plant on one side and a table on the other side blocking the only means of escape.  
  
"What about you honey? Do you want me to take care of you?" She said licking her lips.  
  
"I, uh, gotta help him wash his hands." I'm guessing that wasn't the best thing to say cause she gave me a really weird look.  
  
I ran past the waitress almost knocking her over in the process and went inside the bathroom. As I entered, I saw Trunks leaning against the wall.  
  
"Let's wait in here for the food to come."  
  
I nodded.  
  
********************  
  
When we saw the food beginning served to our table we dashed out of the bathroom and back to our table. We had waited in there for over an hour, not that I minded or anything. As soon as we finished our meals, which didn't take very long, we paid and left. I could have sworn that when we left, I heard the waitress saying something about how all good looking guys are either gay or taken.  
  
I wonder which one she thought we were?  
  
*******************************  
  
So, that's it for this chapter. I promise the next one will come out sooner than this one did.  
  
Fenburt: ::runs in holding sign:: 'PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!'  
  
L.B-chan: Please listen to Fenburt and review. Me and Fenburt really like them. right Fenburt.  
  
Fenburt: ::nods and jumps up and down::  
  
L.B.-chan: That's enough Fenburt, you're scaring people.  
  
Fenburt: ::frowns and walks away sadly:: 


	3. Chapter 3

L.B.-chan: Happy Easter and Passover! Well, I finally finished the chapter!  
  
Fenburt: *Holds up sign* 'Your so lazy.'  
  
L.B.-chan:*Glares at Fenburt* Anyways, I got somebody special to help us with the disclaimer.  
  
*Goten comes out of a door and L.B.-chan and Fenburt glomp him*  
  
Goten: Nice to see that I'm loved but could you let go of me so that we could do the disclaimer.  
  
L.B.-chan: Oh sorry, *Blushes and lets go*  
  
Goten: Now, ok. L.B.-chan does not own DBZ or any of it's characters. Which is a good thing because I'd probably be running around with no clothes on. So don't sue her and...*looks down on his at his leg*  
  
Fenburt: *Still glomping Goten's leg*  
  
Goten: Ok get off. *Shakes his leg but Fenburt doesn't come off. Looks around for L.B.-chan but she has mysterious disappeared* Great...  
  
********************  
*BRIIINNNNNGGGGGG*  
  
I reached over and hit the snooze button on the alarm. I hate that damn alarm clock and it's annoying ear-piercing ring. It interrupted a perfectly good dream about me and my prince; it must have been a good dream judging from how wet my boxers are. I swear that clock shall meet a horrible fate one day, heh heh. That reminds me, why DID I set the alarm, on a Saturday, in the first place? Oh right, I promised mom that I'd pick up some groceries since Gohan and family are coming over for lunch today. I sigh drifting off into pleasant dreams about a certain lavender- haired prince. I can already feel my boxer start to tighten just thinking about him.  
  
"Mmm....Trunks-kun"  
  
" SON GOTEN! GET YOUR LAZY-ASS UP THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO BEFORE YOU BROTHER GETS HERE! I swear just like your father sometimes, always sleeping, eating, and training. Never gets any work done and...." She just kinda rambled on from there.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. But she can be a real....I'll use a nice word, hellcat in her really comes out when she wants a task done. especially if it involves Gohan. Oh well, maybe I can still get a couple of more minutes of sleep before she starts pounding on the door.  
  
*BRIIINNNNNNGGGGG----BOOM*  
  
I ki blasted the alarm clock leaving a scorched mark on the nightstand. I said it would meet a horrible fate one day. Finally I can get some well deserved sleep.  
  
Loud pounding comes from the outside of my door. "GOTEN! GET UP NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Why me?  
  
*********  
  
I run in the house throwing the groceries down and wipe some of the tears away from my eyes.  
  
"Goten where have you been?! Gohan and everyone is already here waiting in the living room and thanks to you lunch isn't......" She stops herself and notices the tears rolling down my cheeks and on to the floor. "Goten, sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
  
I see out of the comer of my eye Gohan come out of the living room to see what all the noise is about. I hate having them all looking at me right now, I want to be left alone. I run past all of them up to my room; I slam the door shut. I curl up in a fetal position and just cry, trying to forget what happened today.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
I had got all the groceries and nothing went wrong. Well...there was that one incident on isle 3 involving a can of cheese whiz, a roll of toilet paper, and some old lady, but that a whole other story. I felt Trunks's ki in the park and since it was such a nice day I decided to go through the park.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
As I entered the park a flash of lavender caught my eye. Trunks. I turned to say hello. " Hey Tru-", but that's all that I got out of my mouth.  
  
Standing there was Trunks, MY Trunks, kissing some girl. I had seen Trunks hang out with girls around school but I had never seen him kiss one. My heart felt like it was being ripped in two. Wet, hot, sticky tears rolled down the side of my face and hit the ground. My body began to tremble and shake. I wanted to look away but I couldn't move.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks opened his eyes and looked over in my direction. His eyes widen as he noticed I was standing there. I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. I took off not caring who saw me.  
  
******  
  
I shouldn't be crying, I tell myself. It was gonna happen sooner or later. And besides it's not like he was mine or anything. I would like to take reassurance everything I just told myself, But it hurts to much. I start to wipe the tears off my face as I hear a knock on the door.  
  
"What?!" I yelled. I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now.  
  
"It's me Gohan. Can I come in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? Please Goten let me in."  
  
I sighed. Maybe Gohan can help me feel better. He's done it before. I should just tell him everything, though I'm kinda scared on what his reaction might be. It's not everyday you find out that younger brother is gay. "It's open." I heard the doorknob turn and Gohan entered the room closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.  
  
"What's wrong? Why were you crying?" He gently started to stroke my hair. That had always calmed me down when I was little. And it still worked now.  
  
"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to freak out."  
  
"Goten," he chuckled a little, "this is me your older brother. I lived through ALOT of crazy experiences. I highly doubt that what you have to tell me will make me freak out." He smiled one of those older brother smiles that can make the younger sibling one feel better. I smiled slightly, maybe he would understand.  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
There was a thump as Gohan fell off the edge of the bed. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly moving. Like he was trying to say something but he just couldn't form the words. So much for him not freaking out. He stood up and calmed himself down. Then he sat back down on the bed.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't freak out."  
  
"Well it's not like I expected this. I think I handled it pretty well, if I do say so myself."  
  
I looked at him slightly confused. "So...your ok with it? Your not mad at me?"  
  
He smiled. "Goten, why would I get mad at you because your gay. Your still my little bro, and I will always love you." He ruffled my hair affectionately. I couldn't control the tears the threatened to spill from my eyes. I was so happy he didn't hate me. I gave him a big bear hug.  
  
"Thank you Gohan, for understanding. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Anytime squirt. Now could you let go of me, I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh, sorry," I say sheepishly and let go of him. I didn't realize I was squeezing him that hard.  
  
"Now, about before. Why were you crying?"  
  
I told him everything. About how I loved Trunks and about the kiss in the park. The whole time I was talking Gohan never said a word. He just listened patiently taking everything in. After I finished talking he sat there in thought for a couple of minutes. Then he spoke.  
  
"You got to tell him how you feel."  
  
"I can't!" I said a little to loudly, I lower my voice. "I can't tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he hates me and never wants to see me again? Gohan, I CAN'T lose him."  
  
"You won't. I don't think Trunks will stop being your friend just because your gay. He's not like that and you two have known each other since you were born. He wouldn't want to throw away your friendship anymore than you would." He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.  
  
I looked down at the ground and smiled also. " I guess your right. I'll have to tell him soon." I looked at Gohan. "Thank you Gohan for everything. You really made me feel a whole lot better."  
  
"That's what I'm here for. Now, let's get downstairs I'm hungry and I really want to have some of mom's cooking." He thought for a moment. "Speaking of mom, I won't tell her if you don't want me to."  
  
"I don't want to tell her yet. It was hard enough telling you, but mom! I'd rather go shave off Vegeta's hair then go tell her I'm gay right now."  
  
"I get the picture." He stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. He looked back at me. "You coming?"  
  
"In a minute. Don't eat all the food." I smile at him.  
  
He returned the gesture. "I'll try, but I can't make any promises." He walks out of the room closing the door behind, leaving me alone in the room. I get up and walk towards the mirror. Ugh, my eyes are all puffy. I wipe my eyes a little more; their still moist from all the crying. I sigh as I turn towards to the door but a knock on my window interrupts me from turning all the way. I turn my head towards the window and widen my eyes in disbelief at the source of the knocking.  
  
Trunks.  
  
**************  
  
Goten: *Now trying to pry Fenburt off with a crowbar*  
  
L.B.-chan: *Comes back*  
  
Goten: Excuse me, can you help me get him off my leg?  
  
L.B.-chan: *Ignoring Goten, turns to the reader/s* So did you like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED FEEDBACK!  
  
Goten: HEY! What about me?!  
  
L.B.-chan: Sorry, I had to talk to the reader/s. So what is it you wanted?  
  
Goten: *Points down to Fenburt*  
  
L.B.-chan: I don't think I could do anything about him but do you want some food?  
  
Goten: YES! ^^  
  
L.B.-chan: Well then lets go!  
  
*They both walk...er....walk/limp off in search of food* ^^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

L.B.-chan: Nihao everyone! I'm Back!  
  
Goten: Geeze, you take a long time to update!  
  
Fenburt (who is STILL glomped on Goten's leg): *nods in agreement*  
  
L.B.-chan: It wasn't MY fault I had writers block! Anyways, we got a flame. From Pan-chan. YAY!  
  
Goten: And your HAPPY about this?!  
  
L.B.-chan: Yuppers! My first flame, YAY! Though Pan-chan will most likely be happy about THIS chapter.  
  
Goten: *confused look* And why would that be?  
  
L.B.-chan: No reason, now do the disclaimer!  
  
Goten: Why can't you-*notices she has disappeared* Sigh...Anyways,L.B.- chan does not own DBZ or any of it's characters.  
  
Fenburt: *holds up sign* 'Now, ON WITH THE STORY!' ^^  
  
***** Trunks.  
  
There he was. Knocking at MY window. But what could he....SHIT! He saw me crying while I was in the park. Dammit! Why do I have to be such a crybaby? Why do these kinds of things always happen to me? Wh-  
  
"Yo Goten, are you just gonna stare at me all day or let me in?"  
  
Opps! Didn't realize I was staring.  
  
I make my way across my room. "I'm sorry, I'm com-oof!"  
  
Ow! I just tripped over an object, causing me to fall on the hard floor and will most likely bruise some part of my face. I look behind me to see that the culprit is a picture frame. What's a picture frame doing in the middle of my room? Before I can get a look at the picture, two arms lift me off the floor.  
  
"Chibi, you okay?" He stands me up and checks to see if I'm injured anywhere.  
  
I try hide my blush as I feel his eyes roam over my body. Though I know it's not meant in any romance way, his eyes always seem to have that effect on me.  
  
"I-I'm fine, Trunks. I just tripped, happens all the time." He smiles one of his killer smiles and walks over to my bed and plops down on it. He motions for me to sit next to him. I silently obey.  
  
"So", I look over at him, "why're you here? Anything wrong?" I ask him, though I already have a feeling on why he's here.  
  
"I should be asking you that? Why were you crying today in the park?"  
  
I look down at the floor, avoiding his piercing gaze. "It's nothing Trunks. Just forget about it."  
  
"C'mon chibi, you know you can tell me anything. We're best friends." He puts his arm around me and squeezes my shoulder. I feel the tears start to come to my eyes again. Best friends, he said, best friends. And thats all well ever be. I should be happy I'm at least that with him, but I'm not.  
  
"Why can't we be more?"  
  
"Why can't we be more, what chibi?" He gives me a confused stare. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Oh shit! I said that out loud. I break out of his grasp and stand up, with my back facing him. "Nothing Trunks, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Well maybe I would understand if you would just tell me!" I hear the anger in his tone of voice. I can, also feel his eyes on my back, glaring at me.  
  
"Trunks I can't tell you. Y-You'll hate me." Damn tears, won't stop falling. I hear Trunks get off my bed and I feel his hand on my shoulders. He spun me around to face him and looked me right in the eyes. He smiled a smile that Gohan had just given me minutes before.  
  
"Goten, chibi, I could NEVER hate you. So get that thought out of your head and tell me what wrong." He gave my shoulders an extra squeeze.  
  
I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "T-Trunks, I l-love you."  
  
I open my eyes and risk a peek at his face. The smile that had once graced his face was replaced by a look of shock. Then I heard him sigh and smile alittle again. "I love you too Goten. Your my best friend."  
  
I pull out of his embrace and look down at the floor. "No Trunks, I don't mean it like that. I LOVE you. I love your beautiful lavender hair a and your piercing ice blue eyes. I love the way you smile and the way laugh. I love everything about you. You make me feel warm inside, make me feel loved. I love you Trunks. I..I..." I couldn't talk anymore for I was crying to hard. I look up at Trunks' face. He was facing away from me so I couldn't see his face.  
  
"Trunks...?" I begin to reach out to him but he walks over to the window.  
  
"I gotta go, I talk to you later Goten." His voice sounded cold, like he had no emotion in him. Was he angry at me?  
  
"Trunks?!"  
  
"Bye", and with that he flew out me window leaving me all alone.  
  
I just stood there. Staring at the window, not believing what and just happened. Did I just....and he....and now....I look over at the picture I had tirpped over. It was of me and Trunks, at his birthday last year. We looked so happy, covered in cake...but now....  
  
I fall to the floor weeping. I cry at my stupidity and my loss. Why, why did I have to tell him? My sobs shake me body. I know that crying is weak but I can't stop the tears forming coming down my face. My heart hurts with the pain of loss. Please Dende, make the pain go away!  
  
I'm so caught up in my sobbing I barley hear Gohan knock at my door and start to open it. "Goten, are you.."  
  
I feel his arms around me as he tries to comfort me. I cry into my older brother's chest, hoping it will make me feel better. He strokes my hair in an attempt to clam me down.  
  
"Goten what happened?"  
  
I continue to cry, I just can't to stop. The tears just keep pouring out of my eyes and soak Gohan's shirt.  
  
Trunks...  
  
I lost him...  
  
*****  
  
Goten: *stares in shock*  
  
Fenburt: *falls off of Goten's leg*  
  
L.B.-chan: So...er...wait did ya think?  
  
Goten: *still in shock*  
  
Fenburt: *recovers and holds up sign* 'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?'  
  
L.B.-chan: Um...well...heh heh....PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *runs away from angry Fenburt*  
  
Fenburt: *holds up sign* 'COME BACK HERE!!!' *chases her, with attack Fenburts at his side*  
  
Goten: *still in shock* 


	5. Chapter 5

L.B.-chan: Hello all! Another chapter done!  
  
Fenburt: *holds up sign* 'This had better be better than your last one.' *glares at L.B.-chan*  
  
Goten: *Still in shock from last chapter*  
  
L.B.-chan: *smiles neverously and sweatdrops* Don't worry...heh heh...it will be. Do you wanna know why?  
  
Fenburt: *holds up sign* 'Why?'  
  
L.B.-chan: 'Cause it's one of my best friends, Chibibaka's, birthday today! And this chapter this is dedicated to her! Please come out Chibibaka!  
  
Chibibaka: *appears in a puff of smoke* HI!  
  
L.B.-chan: YAY! *hands her Gohan plushie* HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ^^  
  
Chibibaka: GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps the Gohan plushie to death* ^__________^  
  
L.B.-chan: YAY!  
  
Fenburt: *holds up sign* YAY!  
  
Trunks: YAY!  
  
L.B.-chan: *look over at Trunks* What are you doing here?  
  
Trunks: Two reasons. First, to make sure something like ch. 4 NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN!! And second, to take care of....something. *points as Pan- chan (our flamer) comes running up*  
  
Pan-chan: *starts to run over to Trunks* OH TRUNKS!! I KNEW YOU LOVED ME AND NOT GOTEN!!!!  
  
Trunks: SHUT UP!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!! DIE!!!!! *Ki blasts Pan-chan and steps on her ashes while laughing manically* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
L.B.-chan: o.O  
  
Chibibaka: o.O  
  
Fenburt: o.O  
  
Gohan plushie: o.O  
  
L.B.-chan: Umm...anyways, Chibibaka? Would you and Gohan plushie like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Chibibaka: SURE!!! L.B.-chan does NOT own DBZ 'cause if she did, Goten would be running around here naked. Right Gohan plushie? *shakes him up and down* ^___________^  
  
Fenburt: *holds up sign* ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
************  
  
"Today we are here to morun the loss the of our dearly departed friend, Son Chi Chi. She was a beloved wife, mother and friend. She will be forever missed and remebered."  
  
I watched them lower my mother's casket in the ground. Everyone threw the flowers in the the grave as the casket was being lowered. Everyone was there to mourn the loss of my mother, exepct my father. He hasn't been seen since he left with that Uub kid. Sometimes I wonder if he even care about us anymore...  
  
It's my fault she's dead. It's all my fault. If I hadn't lost track of time while I was in the forest, I would have been able to bring her to the hospital. But I wasn't on time, I was late. Too damn late. When I got home she was already lying on the floor. And when I got to the hospital she was already gone. A massive heart attack, causes unknown.  
  
Why must everyone who I love leave me? Why, why, why, why, WHY?! That seems to be my curse, causing people to leave me. It's all my fault they left too. It's all my fault father left, I wasn't strong enough. I was a disappointment to him. It's my fault mother's dead. If I had only been there I could have done something to help her. And it's my fault Trunks left because I was stupid enough to think he could ever love me back. I drove him away and now he hates me. Yes, hates me. Everytime I see him in school he never looks at me and is always talking with his new, not-gay friends. He doesn't even return my phone calls anymore.  
  
He's here, mourning the loss of my mother, along with all the other Z- senshi and friends. This is the first time I'm actually seeing him in two weeks without him running away from me. It's good to see him, even though it had to be at an occasion to morn the loss of my mother. He looks just as stunning as ever, with his purple locks blowing in the light breeze. He's wearing a black suit, just as everyone else including myself is. Though he is wearing a blue tie, while I wear red.  
  
What am I doing? I'm drooling over someone who hates me while I should be thinking about my mother. MY poor sweet mother who died to young. But I know I'll be seeing her soon, my plan will see to that. My wonderful plan that will rid me of this cursed world and all of it's problems. It will rid everyone of me and they can all go on living happy and carefree lives, not having to worry about me. I just need to be strong for my plan to work. Please Dende, give me strength.  
  
*********  
  
I walk along a path in the forest a couple of miles away form Gohan's house. Or should I say my new house since I've been staying with Gohan ever since mom died. Now that I think about it I've been a real burden to Gohan. It's bad enough he had to comfort me the whole time during the Trunks ordeal, but now he has to comfort me now while he himself needs comfort. He's such a good older brother. I really don't deserve him. He'll be so much better off without me. He'll have more time to spend with his family and job. I'm really gonna miss him, but it's for the best.  
  
Everyone's at the after party eating diner and discussing old times and memories about my mother. It don't know why it's called and after party though? It's not like we should be celebrating this. Oh well, no time to think about that. Step one is already in progress. Distance myself from everyone. I don't want anyone finding out. I wanna die.  
  
Now, time from step two. Stopping my steady pace I reach into my pokect and pull out a kicthen knife I had taken from Gohan's house early to. I drop to my kneea and roll up my sleeves. I take the knife and push it deep into my skin and slowy drag it across my wrist, wincing slightly at the pain. Then proceding the same procedure with the other wrist. I look at my wrists watching the blood spill out of them, staining my sleeves and slowly dripping on to the ground. This is it.  
  
My vision started to blurr and I began light-headed. It's almost over, I'll be free soon. I collasped to the ground, vision blurring even more. Then I hear my name being called.  
  
"Goten!!"  
  
A breif flash of purple and all went black.  
  
********************************  
  
What happened? That was the first thing I thought. Am I dead? Why is everything black? Oh....my eyes are closed. I slowly open my eyes letting them adjust to the light. I'm.......in my room? How did I get here?  
  
"Goten! Your awake."  
  
I turn my head, and there he is. Trunks. And he looks relieved? Why? Is it cause I'm awake?  
  
"T...T-Trunks...?"  
  
"I'm so glad your not dead." He says as he throws his arms around me. I sit up, trying to get into a better position and to my suprise he hugs me tighter.  
  
Wait a minute. This can't be Trunks. Trunks hates me and if someone hates you they don't hug you. So who is this? An imposter? It looks, sounds, smells and feels just like him. The only thing wrong is that this imposter is being so nice to me.  
  
"Goten?" The Trunks imposter lets go of me and looks me in the eyes.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Okay, maybe this is my Trunks.  
  
"How could you do something like that? Don't you know everyone would be really upset if you did that? We all love you Goten. How could you so that?"  
  
I look down, averting my eyes from his intense gaze. "It would have been better if I had died. I'm a burden to everyone. Plus it would have made you happy. Since you hate me now."  
  
Trunks grabs my chin and makes me look at his eyes. He looks so mad right now.  
  
"Goten, where did you get that idea from? First of all, you are NOT a burden to anyone. And second, I could NEVER EVER hate you. I told you I could never hate you chibi. Why would you think something like that?"  
  
" You've been avoiding me ever since..." I pause. I can help my eyes from filling with tears. "...ever since I told you I loved you. I tired talking to you to aplogoize but you always avoid me and never return my calls. I could only think that you hate me." The tears are now rolling down my cheecks.  
  
And Trunks, smiles. He smiles at this. "Chibi I don't hate, never did and never will. In fact it's just the opposite."  
  
Huh?  
  
"I love you." And with that Trunks lowered his face onto mine and our lips met for a soul-shattering kiss.  
  
Now, maybe it was because I was still dizzy from the blood loss. Or maybe it was becuase I had to much of my mother in me. But for whatever reason...  
  
......I fainted.  
  
***************  
  
L.B.-chan: That's it!!! You all like?!  
  
Fenburt: *holds up sign* 'They kissed!' ^^  
  
Chibibaka: YAY!!! YAOI! ^______^ *hugs Gohan plushie*  
  
Trunks: *thinks of the other things he can do with Goten and smirks* ^^  
  
Goten: *snaps out of shock* I liked it, but why did I have to faint?  
  
L.B.-chan: I wanted a dramatic ending! ^^  
  
Chibibaka: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! You can hug Gohan plushie if you do!  
  
Gohan Plushie: ^^ 


End file.
